My Favorite Chocolate Cake
by SPHCat
Summary: Today was a special day to Sora, Roxas is gonna make his favorite chocolate cake. And something interesting happens. RoxasXSora - Rokusora.


**- My Favorite Chocolate Cake -**

* * *

**Author's note: **

**This is the first fanfiction I have written. Enjoy, feel free to review, favorite/follow, etc. (optional) Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY.**

* * *

It was a nice, bright, sunny day. Today was a special day, to a certain brunette of course. Yet he is still sleeping in mornings like usual.

*_BEEP BEEP BE_-*

"Ugh... Morninngg...Alreaddyy..." Sora yawned tiredly.

As the brunette got up from his soft bed (though he doesn't want to) rubbing his eyes sleepily, he realized what today is.

"I feel like I'm forgetting somethi- Oh yeah! Today is the day Roxas is gonna make me my favorite cake!"Sora had a big smile on his face.

'Can't wait to taste that chocolaty cake... Roxas makes the best sweets!' Sora thought hungrily.

Sora first showered, dressed up his normal clothes, ate a bowl of cereal, then brushed his teeth.

"Alright, I'm ready to go." Sora said to himself, rushing out the door like there's no tomorrow.

* * *

- **5 Minutes later -**

* * *

When Sora finally reached Roxas's house after running to his house in 5 minutes, which he is also tired from, he knocked on the door and a familiar face opened the door right away.

"Morning...Roxas..." Sora said exhausted.

"Morning, why so tired?" Roxas asked concerned as he gestured Sora to come in.

As Sora came in, he dropped himself onto the couch while Roxas sat down next to him.

"I...ran...all the..way here..." Sora managed to say.

"Hm? But it's just a 5 minute run here, no sweat. Or maybe your out of shape..." Roxas joked. Then Sora quickly got up.

"Wha- No I'm not!" Sora fumed.

"Sure..." Roxas rolled his eyes while Sora pouted.

"Aw, don't give me that face." Roxas chuckled, which made Sora pouted more.

"Well, your cake is ready and you won't be disappointed." Sora then beamed as he heard the word "cake."

Roxas went to the kitchen, then to the oven, put on his kitchen mitts, and took out a beautiful, chocolaty, smooth cake. It's sweet fragrance flowed through the living room.

"Mmmm...That smells delicious!" Sora cheered.

"Glad you like the smell, let me decorate the cake first though." Roxas said while getting the frosting on the cake.

"Can I help?" Sora asked suddenly.

"I-It's fine, I can do this on my own. Why don't you set up the plates?" Roxas replied, stuttering a little.

'Strange...Roxas stuttered...Oh well, might as well set up the plates.' Sora thought to himself.

* * *

**Later...**

* * *

"And...It's done!" Roxas exclaimed out suddenly, which startled Sora a little.

"Can I see now...?" Sora begged.

"Of course" Roxas nodded.

As Sora went to the kitchen and saw the perfectly shaped chocolate cake, his eyes glimmered with joy.

"Wow Roxas...The cake looks perfect and..." Sora trailed off when he noticed something written with frosting on it. He looked closely at it, it said "_I Love You"_ on it. Sora was confused at first then realized what it meant and blushed.

"..." Sora didn't say anything at all, just stared at the cake for awhile then at Roxas. Roxas was also blushing too.

"...R-Roxas..."

Sora then realized Roxas was moving a bit closer and closer until they were inches away from each other. Their lips met, it was just a soft little kiss. As they broke the kiss, Roxas was the first one to speak.

"Sora...I've been wanting to tell you this..." Sora just stared at Roxas, noticing that he is trying to look away.

"I love you, Sora. Will you be my boyfriend?" Roxas finally said.

While Sora just sat there in thoughts. 'He loved me...He loved ME... I never expected this...No wonder he has been acting strange lately.'

"Roxas...Of course, I would love too!" Sora said softly.

Then they hugged each other, saying at the same time "I love you." As they parted from each other, Sora realized the cake has not been eaten yet.

"Now, let's eat up!" Sora said happily, ready to eat. While Roxas just chuckled and joined the brunette.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it.**


End file.
